TOW The Car Accident
by Creassya
Summary: sequel to Tow the Bomb thret


  
  
  
  
**TOW CAR ACCIDENT  
  
By Creassya**  
**  
  
**This takes place after TOW The Bomb Threat. We last left off where Chandler, Ronald, and Rachel, got into a car accident caused by Dave. The car hit a guard rail, went over the side, and flipped over.  
  
Chandler unhooks his seat belt, which was hard to do being that the car had flipped over and he was upside down. He looked over and noticed that Rachel was unconscious. He reached over and unhooked her seat belt as well. He noticed that Ronald was unconscious but came to, when Chandler got Rachel out of the seat belt.  
  
"Ronald, are you okay?" Chandler asked.  
  
"I'm fine." He said looking back.  
  
"I need your help getting Rachel out of here."  
  
Ronald unhooked his seat belt with his left hand, when he realized that he couldn't move his right arm.  
  
"I can't move my arm. I think it's broken." Ronald said.  
  
Chandler gets Rachel out of the overturned car and lays her on the ground. He feels her pulse to make sure she's still breathing. When he sees that she's breathing, he goes back over to the car to help Ronald out. Chandler pulled him from the car, careful not to touch his right arm.  
  
"Is she still breathing?" Ronald asked once he was out of the car and sitting on the ground.  
  
"Yeah, she's breathing."  
  
Chandler reaches in his pocket to get his cell phone, and dials 911.  
  
Monica is sitting on the couch at her parents house. She had a feeling that something wasn't right. Phoebe was on the couch asleep, and Joey and Ross were in the kitchen. Chandler, Rachel, and Ronald had left hours ago. She was wondering what was taking them so long. She hated for Chandler to be away from her for even a second. She couldn't stand it anymore. She got up off the couch, and slowly walked into the kitchen, careful not to run into anything. She had heard the phone ring before she got up. When she approached the kitchen, she stood in the doorway. Joey looked at Monica, then back at Ross as he was hanging up the phone.  
  
"What's going on guys?" Monica asked.  
  
"You all right Mon?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a bad feeling that something isn't right. They should be back by now, or at least called."  
  
Monica senses that Ross isn't telling her something.  
  
"Monica, let's go in the living room." Ross said.  
  
"Why? What's wrong Ross?"  
  
Joey gets up out of the chair and walks over to Monica. He leads her back into the living room and sits down next to her, while Ross goes over to the couch to wake Phoebe.  
  
"What's going on Ross?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"We have to call Chandler." Monica said impatiently.  
  
"They're in the hospital."  
  
"What?" Monica said.  
  
"Oh My God! What happened?" Phoebe asked sitting up.  
  
"They were in a car accident. That was Chandler on the phone.  
  
"Are they okay?" Joey asked.  
  
"Well...Rachel's in a coma, Ronald has a broken arm, and.....  
  
"Oh My God!" Monica interrupted.  
  
"Mon, Chandler's okay. He just has a cut across his forehead." Ross said standing in front of her.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Monica said putting her hands over her face crying.  
  
Chandler is sitting in the waiting area when the rest of the gang shows up at the hospital. Monica had tears in her eyes. Ross lead her over to where Chandler was sitting. He stood up and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Any change on Rachel?" Ross asked sitting down.  
  
"No. I called her parents. They're on their way."  
  
"Man, I can't believe all the bad luck we're having." Joey said.  
  
"How's Ronald?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"He's fine. He has a broken arm." Chandler said still holding Monica in his arms.  
  
Monica held on to Chandler. She didn't want to let him go. When he sat down, she was on his lap with her face buried in his chest. He was stroking her hair and kissing her cheek. He was so happy to be holding, and kissing her.  
  
Rachel's parents showed up just as Ronald came back into the waiting area. Rachel's parents were really worried about her. The doctors told them that she was in a coma, but in stable condition. They were allowed to go and see her, but everyone else was told to go home until tomorrow. When they got up to leave, Detective Lane and Detective Marshall came into the waiting area.  
  
"Chandler, Ronald, how is your friend?" Detective Marshall asked.  
  
"She's in a coma." Chandler said with his arm around Monica.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, but I need the two of you to come down to the station." Detective Lane said.  
  
"Okay." Ronald replied.  
  
"Chandler, I'm going with you."  
  
"Monica...."  
  
"I'm going." She said holding on to him.  
  
Chandler knew that from this moment on, she wouldn't let him out of her sight. He knew that when all of this was over, he and Monica would have problems. She was beginning to cling to him more and more these days.  
  
Chandler, Ronald, and Monica, are at the 9th precinct talking with Detective Lane and Detective Marshall.  
  
"Okay, I just finished talking with the commissioner. We're gonna put out an APB on Dave."  
  
"You don't think he's gonna come after us do you?" Monica asked Detective Lane.  
  
"We're gonna provide protection. Don't worry."  
  
"That really doesn't make me feel any better." Chandler said.  
  
"Why not?" Detective Lane asked.  
  
"Hello, he's a cop, and you're getting other cops to protect us. So excuse me if I don't feel safe." Chandler said angrily.  
  
"I understand how you feel."  
  
"Really? Has this ever happened to you?" Chandler asked.  
  
"No, It hasn't."  
  
"Well, okay than."  
  
"Chandler, this is frustrating for all of us. We just found out that our highly respected police officer is a murderer." Detective Lane said.  
  
"Yeah, well we were on our way to Florida to visit my Mom. We stopped to get some gas and something to snack on. Instead, we run into criminals, one of whom, is an ex-cop. And in the process, my girlfriend loses her sight, I suffer a broken wrist, Rachel suffers a broken ankle. He later used one of my bestfriends to get information on us and holds us hostage. He gets locked up, only to have a cop help him try to kill us. We received threatening phone calls, and a bomb threat. We were even being followed. Earlier tonight we were ran off the road. My Private Investigator has a broken arm, and Rachel is in a coma. I'm not just frustrated, I'm pissed!"  
  
Detective Lane realized that Chandler was upset and hurt, so he decided that he wouldn't say anything else. He sympathized with him. He had been through a lot. Detectives went to Dave's house and found pictures that he took of them, Chandler's wallet, their addresses and telephone numbers to where ever they were staying including Ross and Monica's parents house. Dave had everything he needed on them. They collected plenty of evidence on Dave. Now all they had to do was bring him in.  
  
The next day, the gang is at the hospital visiting Rachel. Only one person at a time was allowed in her room. She was still in a coma and the doctors weren't sure when she would wake up. Ross had come out of the room, so Chandler went in with Monica. He made sure that she found a place to sit.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right outside." Chandler said.  
  
"Why do you have to leave?"  
  
"She can't have more than one visitor at a time."  
  
"Can't you talk to the doctor and ask him if you can stay with me?" Monica asked.  
  
"Okay. I'll be right back."  
  
"I could come with you." She suggested.  
  
"It's okay, I can ask him myself." He said leaving.  
  
She felt for Rachel's hand and held it. With Rachel's hand in hers, she squeezed it and closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling. It was impossible. She didn't want Rachel to die. Her thinking about Rachel dying brought tears to her eyes. She lay her head on the edge of the bed crying. Chandler came in and stood at the door. He had tears in his eyes. He was thinking that this nightmare that they were living through would never end. They had been through hell. He knew that when all of this was finally over, they would still be forced to deal with all that's happened.  
  
Once they were back in protective custody, Chandler held Monica close. He wanted so much to protect her. And in the midst of everything, he was worried about how he was going to pay for the psychiatrist and the private investigator. He needed both. Ronald had told him that he would be able to help the police find Dave. Chandler didn't want him to put his life in danger, but Ronald insisted. He said that it was part of his job.  
  
Days had past and they still had no lead on Dave. Ronald said that he felt that he had some leads, but nothing definite. The car accident was on the news, along with a picture of Dave. There was a number at the bottom of the screen for anyone with information on Dave's where abouts. Being that they were in protective custody, reporters were prohibited to interview them. For the first time in his life, Chandler missed going to work. He always thought that his job was so boring. Right about now, he felt that boring was exactly what he needed. There was too much excitement in his life. He missed having a normal life.  
  
Monica woke up in the middle of the night. She had a nightmare. She sat up sweating and crying. Chandler returned from the bathroom and ran over to her.  
  
"Honey?"  
  
"Where were you Chandler!"   
  
"I went to the bathroom. I'm here now honey.  
  
"I'm so scared. What if she dies? What if she dies Chandler?"  
  
"Rachel's gonna be fine." Chandler assured her.  
  
"You don't know that. She hasn't woken up yet."  
  
"But she will."  
  
"I can't stand this!" She shouted with her fist balled up.  
  
Chandler held her tightly. She was crying uncontrollably. She was still careful not to touch his right arm where he had been shot. Chandler wished that he could take away the pain, but all he could do was hold her in his arms. He knew that her having him close by made her feel just a little bit better even if he couldn't stop the pain.  
  
"I hate this too." Chandler said softly.  
  
"It's never gonna be over. They're never gonna catch him."  
  
Chandler wanted to assure her that they would catch him, but he felt the same way. He didn't think that they would catch him. He's a cop. He knows how to get around the system. When his Mom saw the news, she immediately called Chandler. She was happy that he survived, but upset because she had to hear about the accident on TV. She lectured him for an hour. When she was done, she told him that she loved him, and then they hung up. He didn't want to tell her that he had forgotten to call her, because he didn't want her to lecture him for another hour, so he didn't tell her.   
  
The next day they were escorted to their apartments to gather more clothes. The wire taps were removed the night of the car accident. They missed their apartments and the coffeehouse. Chandler was in Monica's room with her packing some more of her things.  
  
"I miss my room." She said.  
  
"I know honey."  
  
"Why did this have to happen to us?"  
  
"I've been asking myself that question everyday." Chandler said sitting on the bed beside her.  
  
"I mean, all we wanted to do was to go and visit your Mom. We've been catching hell ever since. Just when I think things can't possibly get any worse, it does." Monica said.  
  
"I know."  
  
"I miss seeing your face." She said rubbing his leg.  
  
Chandler raised his hand and lightly caressed her face. He couldn't imagine not being able to see her face. Thinking about that brought tears to his eyes. He couldn't remember a time where he shed so many tears. One thing went wrong after another. While he was gazing at her, he noticed that she looked a little pale. She was experiencing a lot of stress. He was worried about her.  
  
"Mon, are you feeling okay? Physically?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know, you look a little pale." He said concerned.  
  
"Probably because I haven't been eating that much lately."  
  
"Well, when we leave here you're getting something to eat."  
  
"I'm not hungry. I don't have much of an appetite."  
  
"You have to eat something." He insisted.  
  
"Fine, I'll eat something." She said giving in.  
  
When they were all done packing their clothes, they headed back to protective custody. When they arrived back to the motel, Ronald was waiting for them.  
  
"Hey Ronald, did you find him?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Well, somebody said that they saw him outside the hospital."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, I got an anonymous call about a minute before you guys walked in."  
  
"Oh My God!" Phoebe said.  
  
"I have to go check it out." Ronald said.  
  
"Be careful." Ross said.  
  
"Oh I will. I called Detective Lane. He's on his way over here."  
  
"Wait a minute. Why is he at the hospital?" Phoebe asked afraid.  
  
"Rachel!" Monica shouted.  
  
Two doctors had just left Rachel's room and was walking down the hall. No other doctors or patients were in sight. The stranger checked out the entire floor before making his move. As he walked down the hall a nurse came out of the bathroom and was walking in his direction. She spoke to him as she passed by him. He had on a white jacket and a stethoscope around his neck. He looked in every room on the fourth floor until he came upon the one he was looking for. He grabbed the chart off the wall and slowly entered the room.  
  
Detective Lane showed up at the motel. The anonymous person positively identified Dave as he entered the hospital. The police knew that they had to act fast. They needed a plan right away. They had a bad feeling that he would go after Rachel. The police called for backup from three different precincts and informed them that Dave could be armed and dangerous. Monica was really afraid for Rachel. If the car accident didn't kill her, Dave would. She felt like throwing up. Once a plan was put into place, the police headed for the hospital.  
  
Rachel was walking towards somebody, but she couldn't see who the person was. The closer she got to the person, the more afraid she became. The person she was walking towards was about a mile away. All she could see was a figure standing there waiting for her. Something told her not to go any further because the person she was waking towards was dangerous, but she couldn't help herself. She had to find out who the person was. She noticed that this person was a man. She was stranded somewhere and she figured he could help her. It felt as if she was walking in slow motion. Her legs felt really heavy, but she keep going. She was getting closer to him. From a distance she thought that he looked familiar. It seemed like the walk towards him took months. As she inched her way towards him, terror clutched at her heart. The person she recognized was Jake and was laughing at her. Suddenly a car comes up behind Jake and stops. She couldn't see the person in the car, so she assumed it was a friend of his. Jake opened his jacket and pulled a gun out from his holster and pointed it at her. He put his finger on the trigger. She heard a shot and opened her eyes. She looked straight up at the ceiling. Then her eyes wandered over by the door. A man was walking towards her. He stood over her grinning. She was horrified. The person who was standing over her, was Dave.  
  
  
  
  
  
**WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO RACHEL?  
STAY TUNED.........**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


End file.
